A New Day
by rosesweetchild
Summary: Sequel to Heaven or Tokyo. Continues the story of Takano Masamune and Aikawa Eri as well as of the Onoderas. Can Takano really move on from Onodera as he discovers family he never knew he had and the Onoderas consider taking the next step in building their family (disclaimer: no mpreg involved) {HAITUS - WRITING IT ON AO3 HOPEFULLY)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel to Heaven or Tokyo, **_**A New Day**_**, which will continue Onodera Ritsu and Akira's story as well as Takano's and Aikawa's story.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on Junjo Romantica and Seka Ichi Hatsukoi, both by Nakamura Shingiku and includes characters, places and other aspects from that series. **

**A New Day**

Chapter 1 Masamune

Wednesday. 7:38 pm. A regular week. Meaning, I'm not sweaty and disgusting after yet another all-nighter, my clothing isn't smelling, and I can leave before 10pm. Well not home. Aikawa's. No. Eri. You'd think I'd be used to calling her that. It's kind of ridiculous. And yet here I am calling her Aikawa half the time even though she'd crossed the Masamune bridge weeks ago. Shit that woman is curvy in all the right places. And fierce in all the right ways. Kind of Onodera-like. Not like I want her to be Onodera, which she'd better have realized by now. It's not my fault I find smart yet sassy people hot, but only a fujoshi would worry that what I really want is a man like she's been worried about.

Hello. It's called being bisexual. If whenever I was with a man I wanted to be with a woman and whenever I was with a woman, I wanted to be with a man I'd never get laid. I'd also be even shittier at relationships than I already am, and I don't need any extra help.

Which reminds me of something else she shares with Onodera, which is less amusing. Lack of confidence. This woman seems to think that _I'm _too good for her, when she's got it backwards. She's conveniently forgotten that I'm the one who raped my boyfriend, and as forgiving as that is, it's something I'll never be able to forget. Meanwhile, the worst thing she's ever done in her life is yelling too loudly at her author because he couldn't get his head out of his ass long enough to make his deadline.

I need to get out of his fucking place. Not that long ago I'd be making an angry phone call where I'd yell at my author about where her storyboard was. But that's the pre-therapy Takano. The post therapy Takano imagines a conversation where I yell and swear and then get on the phone and calmly speak to her in a way that brings on the guilt. It's still satisfying, and my throat doesn't kill afterward.

Okay.

Step one.

Imagine the phone call.

"Ichinose-sensei. YOU TOLD ME YOU'D HAVE THE STORYBOARD FAXED TO ME FOUR HOURS AGO. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU THINK I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LIFE?"

Eh.

And to think I used to find conversations like that therapeutic. Now for reality. And it's a bad sign that I can dial her number with my eyes closed.

"Ichinose-sensei. Good evening. I'm wondering if maybe all your clocks stopped?"

"Takano-san, I'm so sorry!"

"Ah. So, you remember telling me you'd have the storyboard faxed to me four hours ago?"

"Yes. It's just- a lot of things happened. And I haven't forgotten. I promise I'll have it for you tomorrow by 9."

"P.M.?"

"A.M.!"

"Well I hope you're not expecting me to stay here until then."

"Of course not! Go home. No, go to Er-chan. That was a great idea I had wasn't it?"

"Like you haven't told me this every time I speak to you?"

"Just be grateful."

"I am, but I don't know how this relates to me wasting the last four hours for your fax."

"Nice try, but I'm sure you were working on other stories. Good night."

"Just get to work."

"Yes sir!" She's probably mock saluting on the other end. It's her style. She's weird, but very talented. It helps that the serial I ended up pitching to her is selling extremely well. She usually doesn't do fantasy, which is strange, because her style works perfectly for the genre. It's about a fox spirit who comes to life and keeps getting the innocent main character her into trouble, while she falls in love with him. But the big question is does he love her? Which gives Ichinose the opportunity to tease her readers. My main contribution is naming the fox spirit after this guy I slept with shortly after the break with Onodera. I figured why not? He looks like the guy, and it's not like a biology grad student is going to be reading Shojo manga.

So. Time to leave.

Shit. Another phone call?

What the actual fuck? What does _she _want with me? Oh crap. And other related thought processes that occur on the rare occasions when my mother calls. It's amazing. I've figured out a way to handle pretty much anyone without yelling. Aside from her. I could role play for years and yet I can't end a phone call without yelling and angrily slamming the phone down

"What do you want?" In other words, how my therapist told me _not _to answer the phone.

"Masamune-kun. Is that how you talk to your mother?" It's like we're following a script here.

"That's how I talk to the mother who wishes I hadn't been born." Amazing. I managed to say that without raising my voice. Maybe the therapy _is _finally having some inroads on my nonexistent relationship with this woman. "So, what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm going to be in Tokyo next week for business and I really wanted to see you."

"Why? You know we're just going to yell at each other. What's the point?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you'd introduce me to your boyfriend." Oh yeah. Back when Onodera and I were still 'together' I got drunk, called her and said just enough to be too much. "I'm really fine with that by the way." Like she's this cool mother who actively participated in my life and now gets points for being accepting.

"That's nice. We broke up over a year ago."

"Oh. Are you seeing anyone else? Please introduce him to me." What was wrong with this woman? Shouldn't she be busy litigating?

"Can we please get to the point? Why are you calling me?" And she really thinks I'm going to expose anyone I'd date to _her_? Not fucking likely.

"I know I haven't been the best mother, but I care about you. You're my son. I just want to know how you're doing. I want to change." Like that's how it works? You just ignore me for close to three decades and now you want to be there for me? _Breathe._ "So, I was thinking we could go to dinner. I'm going to be in Tokyo next week."

"Where's Takano-san going to be?"

"Home feeding the dog. He has to work unfortunately." She sounded sad. Well good for her. And strangely enough I'm glad she's happy with Takano-san. Sort of. Saga-san had been a bastard. Maybe it's good he's not my real father although knowing my luck, my real father is probably a low life criminal. My whole childhood was accompanied by a never-ending choir of her and Saga-san yelling at each other. Eventually they worked it out where they wouldn't be in the house at the same time, but invariably would mess up and last two minutes before arguing again. I still don't know what was worse; the silence or their yelling.

I found my refuge in reading and immersing myself in fictional lives which were always a lot better than my own or at least more interesting. It was only natural I'd end up falling for a boy who had found a similar refuge.

"Fine. Call me when you're here and we'll make plans." For me to lose my mind.

A call like that requires an alcoholic drink and skinship. Which is why I've brought over a bottle of red wine after stopping at home for a quick shower, and to change into fresh clothing.

"Hey." I'm trying for my sexiest look as she opens the door and it's working. And typical. The day I change into what I'm hoping is the sex god look, she's dressed in a hoodie and leggings. Oh, who cares. She's got the zip down so I can see just a little bit of black lace. Nice.

"You are so late."

"Yeah. But I've brought wine."

"What happened? You've got that 'something pissed me off' look on your face."

"Your best friend decided not to send in her storyboard. And then I got an unpleasant call."

"Oh?" Her eyes are getting all big.

"My mother. She's coming here next week and wants to meet. She also wants to meet you and trust me, you don't want to meet this woman."

"But she's your _mother_!" Because for her that would be enough explanation. But she grew up with two parents who love each other and raised three children who became normal functional adults.

"Eri, this woman spent most of my childhood trying to run away from her responsibilities. Now, out of nowhere she's saying she wants to get to know me? She's not a mother by any normal definition."

"Oh, so you didn't have food, clothing and shelter growing up?"

"Fine. Yes. She took care of me that way. Emotionally, forget it. You know this already. And don't forget Saga-san. I always wondered why he tried to avoid me. I didn't get it. That was the only good thing about finding out he wasn't my father. His behavior finally made sense. I must have been a reminder of how my mother had cheated on him.

"Sorry. Every time she calls I start thinking of this and it's stupid. I'm going to be 30 soon. I need to move on."

"She never told you who your real father was?"

"'Real' father? What does that even mean?"

"Your biological father. Does he know you exist? Does she know who he is? She probably does, no?"

"I've asked her before, but she didn't want to tell me, and I didn't push it."

"So. Let's find out now."

"Why? So I can find yet another parent who wishes I hadn't been born?"

"That's a possibility. But it's not the only one. He might not even know you exist. Shouldn't your father know he has a son? At the very least, it would be helpful to know his medical history."

"Meh. I don't know. I haven't even thought about this in years."

"Aren't you at least remotely curious to know what he's like? And here she's contacting you so it's perfect time. I say we go out to dinner, corner her and get her to cough up the answer. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"This. We go and meet the guy and he says, 'what the fuck do you want? Do you see me caring about you or your sorry life? You have one minute to leave or I'm calling the police.'"

"Okay. Fine. Or he can say 'I'm so happy! I always wanted a son!"

"Riiight. And we'll instantly bond and do… I don't know… whatever fathers and sons do. We're a bit old for bathing together."

"You can go to an onsen together!"

"You know my version is a lot more likely to happen? Yours is great for _Emerald, _but one of the realities of my life is just how not _Emerald _it is."

"You'll never find out anything though, if you don't meet the man. Invite your mother to dinner. I'll charm her and get her to tell me his name."

"You haven't met my mother."

"If I can handle Usami Akihiko, I can handle your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nevada120 and LightKingdom: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I never had thought of Heaven or Tokyo as depressing, but there's definitely some angst in there from both Onodera and Takano. Well, the material I was basing it on was depressing (ORnB #28)**

**In **_**Heaven or Tokyo**_**, I wanted to give Onodera another choice than the canon was giving him because I found that choice to be unacceptable. After, I kept on thinking of Takano and where he would go from there. I guess I wanted to give him another choice too. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

Chapter 2 Ritsu

I'm feverishly typing. Okay, not so much typing. I'm an experienced editor, so I'm carefully working through Maeda's manuscript, because I'm a professional who doesn't let his personal life interrupt his work. And my authors deserve better. Even though I'm starting to wonder if it had been pure luck when I discovered Maeda Sensei because nothing is coming together with this sequel and I've been working on this for days, and it's driving me crazy and my fight- no- _discussion _with Akira last night has nothing to do with any of this. And fight is the wrong word. We're mature adults. We don't fight. Oh crap. We _were _fighting. I knew everything was too good to be true. Maybe this is just the start of the end. Maybe I'll go home, and he'll have divorce papers ready. But we just got married! No. I'm overreacting and I know it. But last night was horrible. Just thinking about it is making me feel nauseous.

Doesn't he understand that I love him? He's got to know that, right? Why can't he be content with what we have? And now I've completely lost my place in the file, and I'm realizing I haven't been paying attention since I started to go through the document for what seems like the thousandth time. Well it's 12:33. Akira made me a bento, which I'm starting to feel guilty about eating, but then again, it's good food which shouldn't go to waste. And I need to keep things in perspective. Last night wasn't _that _bad. Nevermind. it was bad. We've never had a fight before either. Well aside from that one night at his mother's house, but that was because of jet lag then. This is real. Just thinking of those disapproving eyes...

It all started maybe a week ago. He wanted to include a chapter all about us and how we met in his memoir and he wanted to include a picture of us too. But I had said no, and he'd understood. Or so I thought.

Until last night.

I had prepped oyakadon and a couple of salads. I was feeling good that my food repertoire had expanded. Akira had been having a late meeting with his editor so for once I was home before him. What I like about oyakadon is I can get everything mostly done beforehand. As soon as Akira mailed me to tell me he was on the way home I started the cooking and by the time he had gotten home, all I had to do was drizzle in the egg in the pans, let it cook for a minute or two and serve on top of the rice. He barely had time for washing up and we were ready.

"Hey, babe." He loves calling me babe. It must be an American thing. "Mmm, oyakadon and kinpiri. My favorites, and I'm starving. Thanks. Itadakimasu."

I was thinking this marriage business was working really well.

Famous last words?

"How was your meeting? Should I even ask if the book's ready yet?" Akira told me so many times that the book was finished only to discover another email from his editor with another round of changes.

"I think so! I have a pdf copy I want to show you."

After dinner we headed to the computer, and he pulled up the photo insert. There's several of him in his tennis clothing and he looks so gorgeous and athletic, and I might have checked out these pictures before sometimes on occasion.

"I see what's happening. You want me to ogle over you."

"Well, yes and maybe no." That was weird. He was talking odd… almost like he was… nervous. That should have been my warning. Akira is never nervous.

And then it all became clear, because there at the end was one of my favorite pictures from the wedding. It was taken in his mother's backyard. It wasn't posed. We're looking at each other, and it's obvious that nothing else really existed.

It was a beautiful moment, worthy of one of the Shojo manga I used to edit.

And so not okay for publication. This was private and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Akira!" And I'm pretty sure I heard him sigh in what sounded like frustration.

"Look. It's not finished. It can be changed."

"I can't believe this! I'm not out at work!"

"I know. I got carried away, but it fits perfectly and it's such a good picture of us."

"Why do I feel like you didn't listen the last time we talked about this? You said you understood. I need my private life to remain that way." I had this feeling that wasn't the rest of the changes made. I zipped through to the last chapter. And… I'm so happy I decided to take a tennis class one day and that we met and eventually got married, but I didn't need our story -again something special but _private_\- to be discussed in detail in Akira's book.

"I can't believe you! It's like you don't respect me at all."

"That's not true."

"Then why are you pressuring me like this?"

"I'm not trying to pressure you. I thought if you saw how it looked on the page, you'd change your mind."

"I didn't need to see how it looks if I don't want it published in the first place."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! You know I'm not! Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"So why are you so worried if people find out the truth about us? Are you ashamed of who you are?"

"This has nothing to do with shame. It's about _privacy_! I know you want to tell the world that you're homo- sorry, bisexual, but I'm not-"

"I know you're not bisexual. It's a good thing too because twice as many people would be after you." Normally that would be cute, and I would laugh, but not when I'm _frustrated_!

"Can't you be serious for longer than a minute?"

"Yes. I just think you're making this more than it is. Nobody's going to bother you at work."

"You don't know that. And you won't have to work with people staring at you and saying rude things when they think you can't hear, and I already went through that at Onodera Shuppen."

"People were saying you were gay when you were at Onodera Shuppen?"

"No, they were talking about something else, but that's not the point, which is that people _talk_. You should have seen some of the women at Marukawa one time when Takano-sa and I had to share a room with one bed. The morning we came back it seemed like everyone was gossiping about us."

"Okay, I'll pass, because I can only imagine what really happened and it doesn't make me happy."

"Again, you're completely missing the point!"

"Your point is you want privacy, but If you were a woman, we wouldn't even think twice about writing about us or putting our picture in my memoirs. And one of the big reasons I wanted to write this is to say I'm proud of who I am, and of you and of us and there's no reason to hide. So, I'm finding it sad that my husband would prefer to hide-"

"I'm not hiding!"

"You're not." Meanwhile. I was yelling by now, and feeling frustrated while Akira was calm. Okay, maybe not calm as much as sad, which just made me even more frustrated.

"I'm not. I'm just not… you. I thought you understood that."

"Yeah. Got it. You're not me. Fine. Well, I'm going to do the dishes."

"Yeah. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed. Good night."

Deep down I wanted him to stop me and take me in his arms and tell me it was alright. But he didn't. Maybe he didn't hear me. He was still sleeping when I left for work. He must have made the bento last night. Which I'm practically choking on because he looked so sad last night. I really don't want to think of the way he looked at me last night.

And suddenly I found a possible solution for Maeda Sensei. Which means going through the manuscript again, and preparing a long email accompanied by a new version of the file with my edits and suggestions. Which necessitates an accompanying phone call. A long phone call, because she wanted to start right away on the new game plan involving a complete rework of her narration, actually a complete change in her narrative style which I think - no, I know she can pull off, and it's not that I'm avoiding Akira, it's just this type of work is painstaking and takes time. And I just need a little more time. It's not that I'm avoiding him or his sad – no, his disappointed eyes. I'm obviously going to head home at some point. Soon. After Maeda sends me the newest copy of the manuscript.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Eri

As much as he drives me up the wall, The Great Lord Usami Sensei has taught me many valuable skills, one of them being how to smile and act politely when you'd like to throttle the person you're talking to. And I'm not doing too badly with Takano Sumire. _Thank you, Sensei._

By the looks of it, Masamune could use his workshop, but then again, it's _his _mother, and with their history I can hardly blame him if he's having a harder time holding it together.

We're at the restaurant - a perfectly good French restaurant. Because sorry, Takano Haha-san, _Quintessence _takes months to get a reservation and probably costs ten times as much as this one.

As I keep my smile plastered across my face while trying to appear as natural as possible, I'm reminded of my first date with Masamune. And to think _that _had been awkward. This is ten times -no - a hundred times worse. There's a goal here, though. Takano-san is going to get us to cough up the name of Masamune's father. And then - I'll think of that part when we get to it.

And after everything I've heard about her, I wasn't exactly thrilled to meet this woman. Okay, I only know one side of the story, but it's pretty damning. In the interest of maintaining a proper civility, I've tried to focus on how difficult it was for her to start her career when she was "raising" Masamune. Back then, it was even harder to have a child and a career. Still. she chose to keep him when she could have put him up for adoption. So, she keeps him and then ignores him his whole life?

Masamune looks annoyed as much as he's delicious in his black jeans and v-neck, and I'm feeling guilty for putting him through this. He hasn't sworn once or acted rude. He's just… not talking, which is eerie for someone as vocal as he.

Takano Haha-san and I have been talking about my background and career and I'm realizing where Masamune gets his direct manner of speech. She's now in deposition mode. She has a way of getting people to talk. She should have been an agent for Public Security. I've already told her about Eiji-san and how he died two months before our wedding, and she seemed genuinely sad for me. Maybe this isn't so bad?

"It's so difficult having a career, right? Everyone told me I was wasting my time with a higher law degree because I'd just get married and have children. But I've always wanted to make a change in the world."

"I agree 100%. I've been working hard since I was still in college, and even though I work with one of the greatest authors in Japan, I still get asked all the time when I'm getting married and quitting."

"It's nice to talk to someone who understands me." _Well, about some things at least. _

"Agreed. So, what brings you to Tokyo, Takano-san?"

"Ah. Well, I think you know Masamune was adopted by my husband. We have a complicated tax situation and our accountant suggested we consult a top tax lawyer and the best tax lawyers are here.

"My husband has two children from his first marriage. He adopted Masamune when he was 18, and most of the time Masa-chan was away from home." _Masa-chan?_ He is not a Masa-chan. I wonder if he ever looked like one. He had to have been cute as a child. And maybe Takano-Haha-san wants to start anew. I can see us nestled in her home. She's showing me all the old photo albums and I'm smiling at little Masa-chan. Masamune's low impatient voice jolts me to reality.

"Just say what you want." Finally, he's spoken.

"Ah. You're right. It's a little… awkward, Masa-kun. My husband was wondering if it would be alright if you would be okay with not having an inheritance-"

"You want me to be taken out of your will. Why am I not surprised?"

"No, no, no. Not _my _will, your stepfather's. I'm asking you to relinquish your rights as his adopted child."

"What he's really saying is his kids are annoyed that I'm part of the inheritance to begin with, not that I never wanted an inheritance from Takano-san anyway so- what hell, Eri?" Because I might have accidentally, okay, so _not _so accidentally elbowed him while pretending to pick up my phone, because he was about to get rid of our leverage.

"Oh, sorry. My phone dropped and I didn't realize."

"Oh-kay."

"Family is an interesting subject. I was just talking to my father about how I'm like him. We're both detail oriented, and we both bite our lower lip when we're concentrating.

"In fact, I was just telling Masamune how nice it would be if he could find out who his biological father is."

"His biological father? Now?"

"Well, earlier would have been better really, but yes, now."

"I… uh… don't know about that… some things are better left alone." She looks nervous and guilty. Please don't tell me Masamune's father is Abe Shinzo-shuhshoh. Now that I think of it… no, they don't look remotely alike at all.

"I guess I disagree. Maybe it's because I've always had a good relationship with my father." I'll skip the parts where we've squabbled, but arguing in our family is how we show love. "So, I want the same for Masamune. That's one reason. Another important reason is his health. Doctors often want to know their patients' family health history. He has no clue if something might run in his father's family. I think it's important for him to know that."

"I see." She's wavering.

"Does his father know about him?"

"That he has a son? No. He left Tokyo before I even knew I was pregnant. I never tried to contact him." So his father doesn't know he exists. I peek a look at Masamune. He's looking his usual noncommittal self. It's so hard to read him sometimes.

"Shouldn't he be given the opportunity to know that he's been a father for almost 30 years?"

"Let me think about it."

"That makes sense. Think about it and Masamune will think about relinquishing his rights to your husband's inheritance. Ah. I'm glad that's over. Now we can move on. What do you like to do in your spare time Takano Haha-san?"

"No, wait."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not in Tokyo often, and this is already the third trip I've taken to see the lawyer. I'm trying to finalize things now." Wait. She's been here _two _other times and didn't contact her son either time? She only called him now to get something out of him. Okay. That settles it. I despise her. What little respect I have of her has gone out the window.

"That's a shame, because I think Masamune might need more time, right?" I'm smiling at him trying again to send an unspoken message.

"I do? Ah… wait, yes. I do. And in a few days, I'll be too busy at work for at least a week.

"Sometimes you're swamped for ten days when it gets really busy."

"Yes, that's true. Ten days, sometimes even more-"

"Harada Kohei."

"Harada Kohei?"

"You wanted to know your father's name. That's it. He was a partner in my firm. He lives in Nagoya. I'm pretty sure he's from there. He moved back to start a new firm with somebody. Masamune looks shocked. And so am I.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. What do you need me to do?"

"I have the papers here." She's already got a large envelope prepared. "I included an instruction letter. You just need to notarize them and mail them back to my lawyer. If you could do this by tomorrow, I'd really appreciate it."

"Fine. It's not a problem."

Somehow, we make it through dessert.

But by the time we get to the car I'm ready to burst.

"Harada Kohei? I am so itching to search online for this guy right now."

"But you're going to be patient and wait until we get to my place."

"Harada Masamune."

"That's not happening. Wait. Who said I'm even going to contact the guy?"

"Wasn't that the point of getting his name? Unless you're thinking she made it up?"

"No. I could tell the way she was speaking. If she says the name is Harada, that's his name."

As soon as we entered his apartment, and washed up, I commandeered Masamune's laptop and typed out _Harada Kohei lawyer Nagoya._

And there he is! Well, the most likely candidate. He certainly looks like Masamune and his age seem to fit. _Harada Kohei has excelled in family law for over 35 years. Principal founder of Harada and Nakamura, law firm specializing in Family Law._

Harada is smiling in the photo and it must be him, because he looks like an aged-up Masamune. Well maybe not his eyebrows. It's hard to tell.

"Shit. You've found him." It must be weird seeing a picture of the father you've never met.

"Yeah. Well, he looks enough like you and is around the right age to be him."

"He looks unnaturally happy."

"Well it's a professional photo. Let me find something else." And he doesn't look too bad in shorts either. Well, if you're into older men. "It looks like he's a regular participant in triathlons."

"_Triathlons_? Aw, crap. This guy's my father?"

"Well, he looks like you, doesn't he?"

"I guess."

"It's more than a guess. It's like If I put an ojii-san filter on your photo. He looks just like you! Only, older."

'And healthier. And probably happier, too. And, what the fuck, he even got a community award for excellence."

"You deserve an award."

"For what? Not screwing up in the last six months?"

"For willing to change."

"Seriously. What award would that even be? The award for a screwup who managed to stop being that much of an asshole?"

"I'd phrase that a little differently."

"So now what?"

"Now I call and make an appointment to see him. I was thinking if we got a Friday morning appointment, we could take the train Thursday night and spend the weekend. You could take a day off at the beginning of next cycle, right?"

"It's possible. I'd have to ask one of my subordinates to take the reins for the weekend. We should plan it for the beginning of the cyle and then there won't be much going on on the weekend. Could that work for your schedule?"

"I'm flexible. I could always bring my laptop if I have to do some work."

"Good. I should ask Kisa-san to substitute for me. He has seniority, but Hatori would work out better. But if I ask him first, Kisa's going to be pissed off because I overlooked him. What a pain."

"Which one's Kisa? The guy who always seems to have his eyes half closed or the guy who wears the suits?"

"Neither. He's the short one who looks like he's sixteen."

"_Him_? I thought he was the intern. Now that I think about it, I've seen him before. So ,what's the worst thing that would happen if he was in charge?"

"Nothing much. It's a good opportunity for him without much risk and Hatori-san will back him up."

The next morning I'm armed with possible appointment dates that work for both of us. It's amazing we see each other as much as we do. A polite but busy receptionist answers the phone.

"Hello. I'm calling to make an appointment with Harada-san."

"I can make an appointment for you with one of our lawyers. Can you tell me what you'd like us to help you with?"

"Ah. It's a little complicated. I was told to see Harada-san specifically."

"Harada-san usually doesn't meet new clients."

"Can he possibly make an exception? I really need to speak to him about my case."

"Can you hold for a moment? I'll see what I can do."

I keep looking at his picture from the law firm website as I listen to the hold music. I've got a good feeling from him. He has kind eyes. Or maybe I'm imagining it? What if I'm wrong about him and he's a jerk? What if he kicks us out like in Masamune's cynical scenario? He's been through so much. Is it worth putting him through something like that? Before I can come up with even more unlikely scenarios the receptionist is back.

"Hello? Harada-san has a few hours a week from Friday if you're interested in the morning." I scan the calendar. That was our top preference!

"Yes, please!"

We're going to Nagoya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Akira

Last night was horrible. And when you're used to everything being amazing, horrible is even worse than horrible. Like crushing. Like this can't be happening. My husband didn't just run away from home. Okay, so if I call him, he'll say he got "busy" and he "didn't realize the time." But we both know that he's avoiding me, and when he just happens to miss the last train, it will be a complete "accident," so he'll just spend the night at work, because he's done that before. Right. Before. When he was still working for his asshole ex who would sometimes "accidentally" step on him when he collapsed from exhaustion. So many things just "accidentally" happen at Marukawa Shoten.

I'm not so sure how he'll explain though why his phone's been turned off and he hasn't been answering his extension.

And this is just so... wrong. I shouldn't have let him go off to bed. I should have stopped him and made sure we took care of this before we went to sleep. Instead, I did the dishes. Great. The kitchen's clean and Ritsu's nowhere to be found. Of course, I could be wrong.

By 10pm I'm on the phone with Fumi. Not just because she's my sister or a brilliant physicist, but that she's also my best friend. And I tend to bother her the most about my relationship woes. No. I didn't just refer to my marriage with Ritsu as "relationship woes."

Luckily, she's home.

"Fumi-nee, help!"

"Oh Hi, Akira. I'm doing fine, I'm so glad you asked."

"Sorry. How's things?"

"Good. I just published a paper as the lead author with two other researchers."

"Wow. That's exciting! Tell me how to get a copy when it comes out. I won't understand it but i want to support you anyway."

"Sure. Now what's this call for help about."

"It's about Ritsu."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume the problem's me?"

"You are so funny, Aki-chan. You always forget I've known you your entire life."

"Fine. It's partially me. The book's finally ready to come out."

"Yeah, right."

"No, it really is this time."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay, fine. The thing is I wanted to include a chapter about Ritsu and I and how we met and how happy I am, and I put a picture of us. You know that one of us in profile at Oka-san's house in the backyard? So, I added it in and he had a fit."

"And you were surprised? You know how private he is."

"I guess I hoped he'd see how great it looked and…"

"And suddenly change his mind?"

"Well, yeah. Because it looks great."

"Are you sure you're not just wanting him to change who he is to fit your plans?"

"I don't want him to change! That's completely against how I do things."

"It is? Because it sounds like you're upset at him for responding exactly the way you'd expect him to."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, fine. You're right. Like usual. I'm such an idiot. And then we were both annoyed at each other and I let him go to sleep without trying to work things out and then I couldn't fall asleep for hours. Then I slept through his alarm and by the time I woke up he'd been gone for hours. Then he turned off his cell phone and he's not answering his office extension."

"That does sound frustrating. Well, you know where to find him at least."

Well that was a good conversation. Now I know how badly I messed up. The trouble is, it's 10:30 now and he's still not home. I need to see him and tell him - _show_ him that he's wonderful the way he is. When I married him, I knew he was closeted, private and introverted. It's unfair of me to suddenly expect him to be different.

I'll call him.

Voicemail. Again. Forget this. I'll just go to Marukawa and pick him up.

I'm almost there when I try to call again. And his phone is finally turned on. He sounds breathless.

"Akira. Hi. Sorry. I had my phone turned off for a meeting. I'm having a late night at work. I guess you realized. I ate dinner, so don't worry."

"I was. Where did you get dinner? That convenience store a couple of blocks away?"

"No, I didn't go to the convenient store. I went to a real restaurant and got a horse mackerel set."

"That sounds good. I had omurice and a salad. You're not avoiding me, are you?" Shit. Why did I say that? I'm waiting for him to answer defensively, but what's even worse is how guilty he sounds. Or maybe that's a good thing...

"I'm not avoiding you. I was just - I got really busy and I didn't realize how late it was."

"Ah. So, your phone being off wasn't on purpose?"

I'm in the building now. Good thing the night security guy is so nice.

"Yes. And no. I needed to concentrate on a phone call with Maeda-sensei and then I forgot to turn it back on. Everything was coming together, and I didn't want to lose momentum."

"Are you sure that's why you forgot?"

"Okay. You want the truth? The truth is I was avoiding you. I'm scared. You know how much I hate being pressured. But it's not even that. I'm terrified by how people would treat me if they knew about us. And I know that's cowardly, but I can't help it."

I see him as he's in the middle of talking. The place is empty and he's pacing back and forth.

"Akira. You're here."

"Yeah. My husband didn't come home, and I missed him."

"How did you get in?"

"You didn't know? The night security guy and I are good friends now."

"Yeah. Like you and half of Tokyo."

"Maybe not half of Tokyo. Anyway, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have pressured you. I'll take everything out. The picture - the chapter about us. I need to respect you and who _you _are."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have turned off my phone. It's just… you looked so disappointed and I couldn't stand it." He's hugging me, which is oh so good. And his forehead has been so neglected. It needs a kiss. There. All fixed.

"I was being a bully. Next time just tell me that. 'Akira, stop being a bully.'"

"Okay. But I've been thinking. Akira, I want you to keep the chapter about us. Just take out my last name."

"You realize that's my name too..."

"You know what I mean. In the book you're still Suzuki."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Because it's important to your life and to our life together."

"Thank you." His office chair is surprisingly comfortable for two. What we need now is some good old-fashioned make up sex.

"You know we've never done it here."

"_What_?" He has the most amusing reactions sometimes. Too cute.

"Oh, come on. Office sex. We've got to do it here at least once."

"Uh, how about _no_?" Why am I not surprised by his response?

"You're such a tease. You see what a state I'm in now? It's your fault, so take responsibility."

"It's more like I'm feeling the state you're in. Mmmm… nice. And… we're going home first so restrain yourself." I'm nuzzling his neck and I might have let my fingers roam a bit in a sensitive aea.

"Mmmm. You like it when I'm unrestrained though."

"Yes, Hentai-san. Let's go now." I love it when he means business.

"Are you sure we can't have a quickie in the car?" Because I know the answer, but I'll ask anyway.

"I don't think so!" Aw. My Ritsu baby is so cute and so feisty and I love him forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Masamune

We're on the train and everything's fine. Because it is. I'm only meeting my biological father for the first time. That's it. Nothing big or earth shattering.

Shit. I need to concentrate on something interesting. Like Eri-san's legs. She's wearing fishnets, a nicely fitted leather skirt, and a camisole top paired with a leather jacket. Oh and 4 inch heels. So I'll focus on that.

Ah fuck. What if this ends up being a complete disaster?

OkayI can handle this. I'm an adult. I handle assholes all the time so I can handle this. Like Isaka-san at the last pointless meeting where we failed to get approval on the anime adaptation for Ichinose-sensei's latest manga series. Great. So now I'm thinking of _that _bastard. Not an improvement!

Eri's got her face glued to her laptop. She's trying to do as much work now. Makes sense. When we get there we can have fun. At least tonight will be good. I discreetly check my phone and am greeted by the smiling picture of Harada Kohei on his law firm's webpage. Harada Kohei. In a different world - a better, more functional one - maybe we'd have a relationship, and maybe I'd actually have parents who gave a fuck about me. But in this world, it's always been me alone. And I can't imagine that really changing now.

The scenery. I'll look at the scenery.

What would be worse? His smile becomes sad but firm. _I appreciate you stopping by. Please give me your address and I'll have my doctor mail you a copy of my medical records. Have a nice life._ Like nice, but fuck off. Or how about _You really thought I didn't know about you? I knew. And I'm not interested. The door is that way._

Somehow I can't imagine that smiling face angrily yelling in any of my nightmare scenarios I've conjured up. In the few pictures I've seen of him, he seems like an easy going happy kind of guy. But an easy going happy kind of guy who has no room for a son, that could easily happen.

And why would I even want to get to know him anyway? I've lived almost 30 years without him. Why the hell am I doing this?

Shit. Breathe. Breathe. I need a drink. And a cigarette.

"You okay?" Oh great. Eri has looked up and is now worried about me now that she's had a moment to take her eyes off her laptop.

"I've been better."

"I'm sorry. I pushed you into doing this."

"Nah. It's fine. I want to do this. I'm just… terrified that something is going to go really wrong." Shit, my hands are shaking. And yet, just saying that is calming me down. Well making me feel less nauseous.

"I'm with you. And tonight we're going to eat great food and for dessert-"

'I get you?"

"Well, I was going to suggest cake but that works better. I definitely didn't put this on for nothing. And I had to put up with Sensei's asinine comments too."

"Ah? What now?"

"'Aikawa-san, it's too bad that I don't write for straight people. Otherwise I'd write a Junai Sadism about you and Takano-san.'"

"What the hell? I don't want to know what makes that man tick."

"You definitely don't." Although Eri in full dominatrix garb has a certain appeal.

"Hmm. Who's the S and who's the M? Don't even answer that one. I'm obviously the M."

"But you're so cute. Now lick my boots! Okay, don't really. Gross."

"Yes, mistress. I'll be good this time."

Dinner passed in a blur. She's smart. She knows I'm too nervous to really enjoy anything fancy. Not that I'm much of a fancy guy to begin with. She found a ramen place and then we went back to the hotel.

And I should be busy slowly undressing her now, and maybe I had too many beers, but I'm a mess. And my hands are shaky again.

"Shit."

"Masamune. It's fine."

"It's not fine. This isn't me." Not this mess. This isn't confident Takano Masamune, the chief editor of a top selling manga magazine. Maybe it's the ghost of Saga Masamune. I don't know. I've staggered to the couch and I'm finally doing what I haven't done since Onodera broke up with me. No, I don't even think I did that then. I'm bawling. Like a complete idiot. All over Eri's leather jacket.

And all I seem to be able to say are swear words.

"Fuck. It's not fine. I'm _not _fine."

"You are fine. And it's okay to cry. Men were created with tear ducts for a reason."

"I don't even know why I'm crying.."

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind. You can cry all over me."

"If this is a disaster-"

"You'll have closure."

"For what? For not having parents who gave a crap about me?"

"Maybe."

"I just don't want to get hurt again and that's probably what's going to happen here.."

And this is how you go out of town to a fancy hotel and wake up having cried for hours instead of having sex for hours: with a hangover. And I have no clue what the fuck I did but my neck is killing me.

At least we've got time for a quick breakfast before we're meeting with Harada Kohei-san.

Coffee. And Toast. Perfect fluffy toast with eggs. And coffee. And glasses which have transitional lenses. For once I'm happy I have those because the sun is smashing into my head.

After a quick perusal into the mirror I'm ready to meet Harada-san.

I don't even look that bad.

And I look like him. He must have had hangovers at some point, so he'll just look at me and be glad it's not him.

We're in front of his law firm and the trick to situations like this when you're scared shitless is to act like you own the place. I figure I look enough like the guy who does own the place anyway.

I've got my best professional smile as we step up to the front desk.

"Hi. We have a 10 o'clock appointment with Harada-san."

She's got to be wondering why I look like her boss. If she is she doesn't act like it. She just points to some chairs in the waiting room and says we'll be called soon. Which is either not soon enough or way the hell too soon.

Eri's got her hands clasped through mine. She could really go into life coaching. I'm also realizing that Harada-san does family law so isn't that divorce and custody issues? Before I have a chance to contemplate what kind of couple we're supposed to be, we're called in and shit shit shit shit shit. This is happening.

I don't know who's more surprised, me or Harada-san. Because, even though I had seen his picture before, it's nothing like being in the same room with the guy, who looks like an older version of that asshole I see in the mirror every morning. Nevermind. He's definitely more surprised. So we're just staring at each other and he snaps out of it first. Well, this is his office.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just a little bit surprised to see somebody with my face walk into my office… well, a much younger version of it. How can I help you?"

"Uh… Ah... " Shit, I hadn't planned for this part!

"This is Takano Masamune and I think he wants to say-" Nice attempt, but this should be my job.

"I don't really know how to say this but I have reason to believe that you're my father." This should be more dramatic than it is. It's my Star Wars moment. Except I hated those movies.

"I see. Yeah, well, that could explain your face. I'm a bit confused. I never knew anyone named Takano-san."

"Ah. My mother's name used to be Saga Sumire."

"Oh. I see." Somehow that look of recognition cements this thing. It's him isn't it.

"You remember her?"

"Yes. Yes, I remember her. Now, I understand. I see what happened." Yeah, I think we all know what happened. I'm trying not to think too deeply about this part for obvious reasons. He's quiet now, obviously thinking about this new situation. Or maybe he's reminiscing about the past? He's sighing. Great. Well, it's a shock. 'Guess what Harada-san, you've got a son! And he's lived for almost three decades!'

"Sorry. This is just a lot to process. I don't have a son. I mean, I don't have any other children. I'll need to tell my wife about this."

"It's fine. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just thought it would be good to know who my father was. I'd asked my mother but she never told me until now."

"It's fine. I hadn't even thought about that. So you're 29?"

"Yes. My birthday is December 24th."

"Ah. The timing makes sense. Your mother and I had been friendly. We'd worked on many cases together and We would drink together after work often. She was in a bad marriage and I was getting a divorce. Then a friend of mine from law school here in Nagoya - I grew up here - told me he wanted to start a law firm with me and I didn't have any reason to stay in Tokyo so I decided to take up his offer."

"The firm threw a goodbye party for me. Saga-san and I were drinking, which helps to explain how we ended up at a hotel. That was the last time I saw her." I'm trying to read him which is difficult. Because he's me but about as unlike me as possible. He looks mature, although he looks young for his age. It was starting to make me feel good until I realized he's a triathlete and probably doesn't smoke. Maybe my mother makes him feel sad. I always end up more angry and frustrated when I think of her, but hey. The guy had to have feelings for her for him to want to - oh gross, don't go there.

"Harada-san, I hope it's okay for us to show up. I know it's a shock. I just wanted Masa-Takano-san to meet his real father. My name is Aikawa Eri. I'm his girlfriend."

"You seem very caring. It's just a lot to think about." Yeah. Okay. So he's nice, but wants us out of his office now. So he is the nice guy who would have preferred he'd never heard about my existence. "I just need to speak to my wife. How long are you staying?" I'm tempted to tell him we're headed back to Tokyo now.

"We're going back Sunday afternoon." Oh great. Thanks, Eri.

"Wonderful. Can I have your phone number? I'll call you back later. Have you gone to the Atsuta Shrine yet?"

"We just got in last night. We were thinking of going there today and maybe Nagoya castle." Of course. She has a whole itinerary of things to do while we're here.

"It's so nice meeting you Harada-san. Right, Masa-kun?" What the hell? Since when does she call me Masa-kun? She's nudging me. Subtle.

"Yeah, I'm glad we finally met." Sort of.

"Yes. I will be in touch later this afternoon." And after a quick bow we're out of his office. My father's office. That sounds… not as awkward as I thought it would, but still extremely surreal. All this time, he's been here in Nagoya. All this time, without knowing about me. And now… well it's too late to turn back.

"So that's Harada seems nice"

"He seems completely shocked. Like I not only ruined his day, I ruined his decade."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He just looked completely out of it. Of course, who knows? Maybe that's how he usually is. I doubt it, though."

"Be nice. He just found out he's been a father for almost three decades."

"Yeah."

"The fact that he asked us how long we're staying is a good sign. He just needs to talk to his wife. He sounds like a sensitive husband. And his name is Kohei."

"And?"

"That's only the name of my favorite character from my favorite jdorama ever."

"Ah?"

"You watched it with me." And I probably did but she likes to watch josei dramas which is basically shojo with more adult themes and sex most of the time and I get enough of that at work.

"Which one was this?"

"You really don't remember? It's got that famous South Korean actress and the main character is named Kohei."

"Oh. Is that the one with the security guard who's really an astronomer who always has bad hair?"

"His hair's cute."

"Oh yeah. Because you have a thing for the actor."

'I don't have a _thing _for the actor. I just happen to appreciate tall dark handsome men. Is that so bad?"

"No, but I'm better looking.." And taller Not that I checked his height online or anything.

"Anyway so at one point he's sleeping and she does this cheer. 'Huray! Hurray! Kohei!"

"Oh, please don't remind me. That was ridiculous."

"And of course he's really awake but pretending to be asleep."

"Yeah, because the idiot woman was yelling in his ear, 'Hurray Hurray Kohei!' Anyone would wake up."

"You're so not romantic. How do you even survive as editor in chief at Emerald."

"I'm not so sure, actually."

"Anyway, Hurray! Hurray! Masamune! Hmm. It doesn't quite rhyme the same."

"Great. Can we pretend we never saw that show?"

"No. It's one of my all-time favorites. Just think, right now your father's wife could be saying to him, 'Hurray! Hurray! Kohei.'"

"Maybe she also has a thing for actors with bad hair."

"He doesn't have bad hair! It's called curly hair and he's cute!"

"I see. Your secret is safe with me." If I can handle her fujoshi tendencies I can handle this.

Shit. I just met my biological father. Why does my life seem to be turning into shojo manga? Or worse? Jdorama. Insert soundtrack here.

**The Jdrama referred to here is Boku to Star no 99 Nichi.**


End file.
